


Monster Paul

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie loves him, M/M, Paul is a monster, Poor Roger, i will go to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Paul wants Freddie to hate Roger. However, the frontman heard him.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 18





	Monster Paul

It was late evening at Ridge Farm. Freddie came back from the shop. It took him a bit because he wanted to buy the most delicious cake for Roger, for tommorow. He entered the house quietly. Suddenly he heard Paul's voice. He was surprised that he was not sleeping yet. He wanted to say hello but suddenly heard the name of his beloved. He stopped and listened.  
"Freddie's not here yet. But I can't wait, when he comes back. Yes. This pathetic Roger is asleep. He didn't even notice that I gave him sleeping pills. He's asleep now and Andy cares for him. Freddie will hate him."  
Frontman was surprised. He turned around and pretended he had just entered.  
He began to behave loudly. Paul ran into the hall.  
"Hi what, so long?"  
"I wanted to buy a present for Roger."  
Paul pretended to be worried. Freddie, though furious, decided to pretend.  
"Something happened?"  
"What I tell you will hurt you, but you must know."  
"What is"  
"Roger is cheating on you. He invited a boy here. They kissed. Brian and John are sick so he felt brave."  
Freddie wanted to hit him. However, he had to pretend to be. He told him to wait and went for Brian and John. He told them everything. Despite their illness, they went with them. Fredie opened the bedroom door. Roger lay naked on the bed, tied up. Some boy was lying on him and pretending to be sadomasochism. Freddie turned to Paul.  
"I heard your conversation, bastard. You gave him something. I can see that he is sleeping."   
Paul tried to explain himself. However, Freddie hit him. Brian and John called security who took Paul and Andy. They also called a doctor. Meanwhile Freddie untied Roger and covered him with a blanket and tried to wake him up. Unsuccessfully. After some time a doctor came.  
He had finished examining the sleeping drummer. Freddie sat next to them stroking the hand of the beloved.  
"He'll wake up in the morning. If not, come to the hospital." They thanked him.  
"Will you tell him what happened?" Brian asked coughing.  
"Yes. Thank you for your help, go to sleep now.  
"Good night." Said John.  
Freddie returned to the bed, undressed, and took Roger in his arms. He fell asleep.  
Morning.  
Freddie woke up. He immediately woke Roger. Fortunately, he succeeded.  
"Freddie. What happened?" You can see that Roger can't remember anything.  
"Quiet, honey. I'm already telling you.  
Freddie told him everything. He began to cry and hugged him more.  
"Don't cry dearest."  
"I'd lose you forever baby."  
"Not Roggie. I will never leave you." He kissed him.  
Paul didn't separate them. Nobody will do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Another work where Paul is a monster. I hate him. Maybe it's because of him, dear Freddie is dead ...


End file.
